Weiss's love of bad boys
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Wiess will never trust a man like Ragna. He crass. Rude. A wanted man. Has big dick. Very dominate in bed. Hot abs. And…. what was she talking about again? Either way she needs to give the man a harsh talking too. And maybe she could get a nice spanking out it….


**I don't own RWBY or Blazblue characters.**

* * *

Wiess's secret love of bad boys

"Carnage! Scissors!"

Ragna the Bloodedge, the world's most wanted criminal with a bounty large enough to buy a whole country, slashed his massive blade at the red headed lobster. Although it wasn't actually a lobster. A violent blood thirsty red-haired young man who uses blood as a weapon is the Grim Reaper's opponent. The crazed fighter's shield of blood shattering form Ragna's attack and sent him flying through the air. Rolling and tumbling against the ground until he hit the back of towering, muscled man.

"Gah!?" Carmine growled as his back was slammed into his partner. Who wasn't having an easy time with his quick footed enemy either.

Waldstein shielded his face form the ice spears that rained down on him. A lovely young girl, her snow-white hair in a long pony tail, jumped through the air. Bouncing off her white glyphs she created in the air as she fired large sharp chunks of ice at the massive man.

"Ragh! These two are rather impressive." Waldstein chuckled heartily at Weiss's attacks. Shrugging off the sheet of ice covering his massive claws.

Swinging his massive claws to shatter another spear of ice, the massive man cackled in delight at the quick footed huntress. "But is that all you all have child?"

"Argh! Shut the fuck up old man!" Carmine roared at his 'Teammate'. Rounding on Waldstein and getting ready to draw his blood to try and cut the older man in two. "We're getting creamed out here and all the fuck you can talk about is HOW their kicking our asses! A bunch of god damn nobodies!"

"Hmph." the truck of a man growled with claws dangerously slicing against one another. "These nobodies have more battle sense then a welp like you!"

However, their bickering took their attention away form Wiess. Who was firing ice at their legs. The two fighters didn't notice the sheer cold sticking their feet to the ground until they started to shiver form it.

"What the-" Carmine grunted as he felt his body be entrapped in ice. Waldstein the same but he knew he could easily flex his muscles out of the trap.

"Your done!"

But he wasn't fast enough to get away form Ragna's fist. That was soaring right at them at a blinding speed and crushed through the ice to plow right into Carmine's stomach and send a powerful force to Wildstein's. Yet the grim reaper was finished yet.

"Rah!" With a roar, and massive blast of dark purple energy erupted form Ragna's fist and lunched to the two men high through the air. Sending soaring miles away through the sky and landing as far away form the grim reaper as possible.

"Tch. Dumbasses." Ragna scoffed as he cracked his knuckles. Not even looking remotely winded form the battle. "Now I better find that damn Rabbit- "

"Hold it right there. Ragna the Bloodedge."

The man in question groaned as he rolled his eyes in utter frustration and aggravation.

"Ugh. What do you want brat?" Ragna turned to see Weiss glaring at him with her rapier pointed at him.

"As 'fun' as it was teaming up with you in that fight." The Schnee heiress harden her eyes at the other worldly criminal. "I can simply let such an evil man run wild with that Keystone."

"Argh. Again, with that crap?" Ragna groaned. Tired of the little girl hounding him.

He was walking, looking for Rachel so he could get him and everyone else out of this nightmare, until he ended up in a fight with those two clowns. And to make matters worse he was forced to team up with the 'justice girl'. His only luck was that he didn't meant that Oreo chick or worse Tsubaki.

"Buzz off brat. I don't time to play with you." Ragna growled with as much venom as he could before he walked down the alley way.

Wiess prickled at Ragna's words. More than her pride as Schnee, her respect as a person was being attacked by this vile man. Although it is clear that Ragna's strength is far beyond something she's ever seen. And he is easily able to taken down heavy weights like Waldstein. And he has very striking eyes. Very tall. A rugged voice. And the way he talks to her-

The heiress shook her head of such thoughts. Cursing herself for letting her stress get to her. Her busy life not giving her any…alone time, is making her think sinful ideas. Her and her team have had a busy week form fighting Grimm after Grimm, and then suddenly being dropped in sum unknown tournament thing without their consent.

And it didn't help that all this is happening when the new chapter her 'late night readings' of the captured heroine and the devilish demon king story was coming out. Just when the daemon lord about to finally break the princess….

And Ragna's rude and crass personality didn't help her current situation. Not once has he tried to show her an ounce of respect. And the thought her even…laying around with someone disgusted her.

'And for him no less!' Weiss growled in her head. 'So, what those strong arms could toss em around like a rag doll on the bed. And maybe his lips would feel great biting my-ANYWAY!'

Still the thought did tickle her a little. And, if she's being honest with herself, his character, while crass, doesn't scream evil. He may just be easy to reason with. Or she could convince him to…. help her with her stress.

Weiss shock the blush that was growing on her face. Either way was not simply going to let him walk away. Her duty as a huntress and for sake of justice she had to stop Ragna. And maybe get something more form him. The snow-white haired heiress gave chance to the growling man down the alley way.

"Excuse me! We were not finished yet!"

Ragna wanted to hit something. This girl is becoming more and more a pain in his ass then he needs.

'Time for some scare tactics.' He thought with his right hand giving off a dark ghastly glow.

"Don't you think you could just walk-Ah!?"

Ragna slammed his fist through the wall barely a centimeter form her head. Her cheek was scratched form the dirty and rubble that flew through the air. Yet she didn't pay attention to that. She could only see the burning power roaring from Ragna's eyes.

"I don't you get it little girl. Keep fallowing me and I'll kill you."

It was an empty threat really. What morals Ragna did have, they didn't include killing an innocent girl. No matter how annoying she is. However, this girl has been rather persistent, and he needed her to back off, so he can get to Rachel, find Noel, and get out here.

'And it doesn't help that freak Hazama is here.' Ragna thought with concern. 'I don't need her being near me if he show his ugly face."

"I-Is that meant to be a threat?" Yet Wiess is braver then Ragna thought.

'Huh. Girl's got stones I'll give her that.' Ragna thought as he noticed the huntress barely batted an eyelash at him. She is shaking sure, but she never lost her hard gaze at him. However, his nose twitched when he smelled something familiar form her.

'What the?' It was a scent he had gotten to recognized form the…. private time he has with Noel. Looking down Ragna saw a clear liquid running down Weiss's legs. And it clearly isn't urine.

"Your…Your getting off on this?" Ragna looked down at the young heiress's pale legs with confusion.

Wiess's face lit up in blaze of red. "G-G-G-Getting off-You unsightly brute! To even suggest that I would- Never in a million years- "

Although the young girl vehemently deny such an accusation, the evidence kept mounting up with her stuttering mixed into her panting. And the smell getting stronger.

"Forget it…" Ragna sighed in utter annoyance and started to walk away. "I don't' have time to deal with perverts."

Wiess could have just let him walked away. She should have let him walked away. But the stress, him yelling at her, and the tingling in her legs made her snap.

"And who would want to lay with an inadequate man like you!?" Weiss roared at Ragna's retreating back.

Ragna's eye twitched, but he kept walking. Not going to let Weiss's words get to him.

"No woman would ever want to be with an impotent!"

Nope.

"Hideous!"

Not going to happen.

"Moronic!"

He isn't going to turn around.

"Mongrel like you-Ah!"

"You know what! I've just about had with your mouth!" Ragna practically appeared in front of her. Easily lifted her up with one hand to growl directly at her face.

"And do you know what I do to perverted annoying brats?" The grin on the grim reaper's face normally send shivers down the spines of the weaker minded. And while Wiess did shiver, it wasn't one of fear.

The young noble was suddenly thrown over Ragna's knees. Her taunt butt raised in the air over her white dress. Her panties, an expensive lacy white pair, showed off to the world. They fit rather tightly around her small, tight rump.

"Ah!?" Wiess gasped in shock as Ragna's hand smacked down her rear. Her face lighting up as the slaps kept coming.

"They get disciplined! Ya horny brat!" Ragna growled as he smacked his hand on her ass again. Making her squeak in more than pain. Although he is too piss off to care. Taking out his frustrations out on the young huntress with his hand roughly smacking and tanning Weiss's cheeks.

"Hii~!" Wiess gritted her teeth with the sting sensation sending shocks of pleasure down her spine. She tired to hide her moans form Ragna's repeated slaps, show some sort of dignity, but the silly smile on her face said otherwise.

"The hell? Your enjoying this aren't you?" Something which Ragna noticed as plain as day when Weiss let out a rather loud gasp of joy along with the smile on her face. It knocked some since into him noticing the wet spot on Weiss panties, spilling over on the grim reaper's lap. If he looked back her could see the eager, slutty twitching of the heiress's arousal clit through the expensive underwear.

"Wh-who would enjoy anything form a sick, dumb, overcompensating dog like you?" However, Weiss kept up the false defiance with a playful, and uppity grin. Taunting Ragna knowing her sharp tongue would get a rough, quick slap on her rump.

"Ah!" And she wasn't disappointed.

"Tch! You damn hypocritical!" Ragna growl at the insult as he repeatedly, and painfully wailed on snow haired girl's butt. Whacking her butt harder with every word and getting her to moan louder and louder. Her screams of lust rumbling off the walls of the alley way.

"Masochistic!" Ragna smacked.

"Ahhh~!" And Wiess moaned.

"Brat!" Ragna smacked.

"Ahhhh~ !" And without her cunt being touched, the noble former heiress of the Schnee family came with violently fury. Spraying her lust all over Ragna's hand and the ground.

"So, you ready to apologize yet?" Ragna sneered. Although his lust is as evident as the smart mouth rich girl twitching and shaking cunt. His face red and the tent in his pants poking at Weiss's thigh. As much as it angered him, Weiss is far form unattractive. Her snow-white pale skin glowing delightfully in the night of city. Her figure, while small, is stoned and soft to the touch. Honestly if it wasn't her mouth and his temper at the moment, he wouldn't made taking Weiss out on a date.

"I…I would never apologize." However, is seems Weiss's goal in life is to make Ragna eternally puss off. As she turned to give him an even bigger and more arrogant smirk. "To a low born, piece of walking trash.

With frustrated click of his teeth, Ragna shoved his fingers inside Weiss's white panties and right into her soaked pussy. Although calling it soaked is an understatement as her lacy underwear felt like she had just jumped from in a lake. The rich girl's pussy is un-godly tight around Ragna's fingers as his pumped in and out in rage. Sloshing around her lust as it spilled and drench through his gloves.

"Anh~" Arching her back Weiss wailed and moaned as the wanted man rammed his fingers deep in her pussy. Pistioning out of her drenched pussy like a machine. Slamming into her sweet spot like a ravenous beast. The point of teaching the mouthy huntress a lesson has left Ragna in his rage and arousal.

"A rich brat like you cunning form getting slapped? Now who's the low born?" Ragna snarled. Pumping his fingers faster before slapping Weiss's rear again for not getting an answer out her. "Say it!"

"Me! I am a horny low born, masochistic bitch who gets off on bastards like you having their way with me!" Once again, the rich heiress squealed as a fountain of her lust erupted form her quivering coochie. From the criminal slamming his fingers inside her and punishing her with no constraints. Her quivering and shaking body crumpled off Ragna's lap

"Hmph." Ragna snorted, with his face blazing red, at the sight of Wiess. The young girl ass, red with hand marks form his slap, twitched as her cunt leaked. Her face a slutty depiction of arousal with her tongue hanging out like a panting dog. It is an alluring sight that would've sent lesser men in a ravenous heat. Although Ragna isn't too far off form that description.

Weiss isn't much for romance given her hectic life. Form her busy life as a huntress and dealing with trying to win back her family's favor, she never really had time to seek out any sort of stress relief that didn't have to do with slicing up Grimm. She would turn to books of gallant knights saving pure princess's, yet stories so simple did not appease her so easily. Yet the tales of bustards and thieves. Men and women taking what was theirs's not matter the cost or crime, those stories fascinated her.

It is a thought un-becoming of someone of her stature, the she one day dreamed of man as rough as a storm and as sharp as a blade taking her in way possible. Ignoring her status as girl of the upper class and doing their damnist to ruin her and take them as their own. Although that could only be a dream. Men like that in her world are truly dangerous or insane. She would sooner lose her life then find a lover in form their outlaws of her world.

Well then ones in her world anyway.

Weiss picked her self up. Her knees buckling like a new born café, she used the wall to keep herself up and poke her red, tight ass out. Turning to the foul grim reaper she gave him a smile that would make a succubus weak. She gave her lips a hungry, devious lick Her tongue trailing long and slow across her lips as she looked back at Ragna with noting but pure lust and desire.

"Wh-What's the matter grim reaper?" Wiess purred as she swayed her rear. Her lacy white under around her ankle while her dressed is pushed up. Showing Ragna's the young girl's dripping, gasping sex. "Is that all you can do?"

Weiss counted herself luckily to find a man like Ragna. Rough, crude and crass. Half his heart is black, and the other half a blood stained white. He is the perfect prey for her to catch.

The wanted man swallowed hard. He knows he is being played. The girl had angered and pissed him off just to get use him as her personal sex toy. Yet he watched her shake her bouncy, petite butt at him, his dick tighten in his pants greatly.

"Don't you want to teach this 'Masochist brat' a lesson?" Weiss bit her lower lip in a hungry growl. Her eyes sparkling in pure, relentless desires and lust. No love. Just the urge to be ruined by Ragna.

All thoughts of reason left him.

"Fine you little punk." Ragna growled as he let his pants drop and Weiss lick her lips like a hungry succubus. An impressively thick ten-inch cock covered in masculine veins. The thing look big enough to break her in half. Much to Weiss's delight.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you after all that!" The grim reaper snarled as he slammed his cock in Weiss. Relentlessly pounding the young heiress into the dirty alley wall. Much to her delight as she panted and whine. Her face, once filled with pride and fury, is now a horny lustful visage of a bitch in heat. A dazed smile as she moaned and wailed wildly.

"Damn you really are slutty for my dick huh!? I can barely move your squeezing me so damn hard!" The Grim Reaper snarled, as his cock is squeezed by Weiss's muff choking him as relentless as he thrusted his hips. He didn't know if Weiss was a virgin or not. There is no blood dripped down her leg, but her pussy is a soaked vice that made it hard for him to fit his whole prick in. Not that Weiss was complaining.

Even with a little more than half of his member inside her, Wiess felt utterly stuffed. The walls of her greedy sex hugged the grim reaper's tool and pulled it to batter ram right at the door of her womb. Her bitch box sizing up when the full force of the Ragna's cock came slamming home inside her making her throw her head back in an earth-shaking moan. Her muff spraying the ground blew them as her legs nearly gave out.

"Guess it's time I fixed that." Ragna growled as he nipped as Wiess's ear and swung his hips. Blurring them as he gave the young heiress everything she wanted. A massive cock running her little pussy.

"Anhh~ Take me Ragna! Mark my cunt as yours" Weiss begged as her cunt is stuffed full of the grim reaper's cock. Cumming around the manly shaft as Ragna fucked her through her orgasm. His rough unrelenting thrust made her go mad and babble out her drooling groans. This is exactly what she wanted. Someone to tame her slutty pussy. Fucking her utterly stupid and use her.

Ragna groaned right behind her. Panting and growling as he pawed her butt with one hand Squeezing it with the occasional spank and used in his other to twist and pull at the Weiss's harden nipples. Her small bust shaking form the sheer force of Ragna's pounding as it got faster and faster. His cock throbbing more with each thrust as he neared his peak.

"Fuck! I am about to-mph!?" To Ragna's shock, Weiss Reached around and grabbed his hand. Turning it to bring his lips into a searing kiss. Locking him into her hold as he tired to pullout. Ragna groaned as his hilted himself inside Weiss. His cock shuddering as it fired off a steady, powerful stream of jizz in Wiess. The huntress passionately moaning in Ragna's lips as her pussy clamped and sucked out the steamy cum exploding in her womb.

"Ah…" Weiss moaned as she felt Ragna's cum sears her pussy. Shuddering with every pump of his viral cum filling her little bitch box. "So much…"

"Tch. You really want to have a kid form a bastards like me?" Ragna growled in Weiss's neck. Showing a surpassing amount of tenderness as politely kissed at her flesh. Send "You really are one crazy ice princess…"

"Well, if you call yourself a man then you satisfy this princess wouldn't you…" Weiss purred as she leaned back into Ragna. Giving him access to her collar bone as he trail his kisses down.

"Hmph." The grim reaper scoffed before turning Weiss around on his shaft. Roughly pushing her back against the wall. making the noble mewl in bless and wrap her legs round him as Ragna roughly kissed her.

"Who said I was done with you yet?" The rough man hummed. His different colored eyes boring into Weiss before he roughly kissed her and pounded her back into the wall. The young huntress so signing in bless all the while.

-OOO-

"Damn it…I think I went a little overboard…" Ragna sighed as he looked at the unconscious Wiess. Who was clinging to him as they both laid on the ground. Exhausted from their four-hour love making, the young huntress slept a little to peacefully on Ragna's shoulder. While her face is a picture of kindness, her lower half would make any prostitute blush. A gallon of Ragna's thick sperm oozed out of her battered pussy.

"Mmm…." Wiess cooed kindly at the heat her belly. Burying herself deeper into the wanted man arm.

"Weren't you just call me a bastard a few minutes ago…" Ragna sighed. Damning the God that puts him in these situations. He knew he was being played by Weiss's crazy desires, but he is still just a man. He wasn't going to say no to a good lay. That and…

"What kind of trouble are you in to get like this?" Ragna asked the sleeping beauty. Moving a stray hair form her face as he cursed his older bother instincts. Her haughty attuited reminded him of how Jin acts. All that coldness and sharp words are just a cover for someone who wants attention. Or maybe he's wrong and he was dragged into some crazy girl sexual fantasies.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to deal with another woman like Tsubaki so badly that he'll doing anything to never see one again. Even having sex with some random girl.

"This….is going to come back and bite right in the ass. Like everything else…" Ragna sighed. Suddenly feeling very tired as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey! Weiss!" Ruby's loud voice bounced off the walls of the alley way. Even though she was about a mile away.

"Ugh…I can't stay here. And taking her with me is even dumber. Ah shit." With a curse Ragna stood, gently pulling Weiss off his arm. Although it was easier said then done with her grip on his arm tightening and moans of displeasure.

"Argh…geez..." Ragna growled a little before taking off his jacket.

"Try not to catch a cold alright?" Placing the jacket around her, Ragna turned to leave Weiss to her friend. Whose footsteps were getting closer.

"I am coming back for that. So, you better not tear it or something…" Ragna grumbled before quickly making his exit. Leaving Weiss with small smiles as she nuzzled herself deeper in his coat.

-OOO-

"Hey! Weiss! Get up!"

Weiss groaned as she pushed herself up. Looking directly at the confused but concerned face of her teammate and captain Ruby rose.

"Oh Ruby…." Weiss yawned as if she just woke up form lovely nap. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line!" Ruby near shouted. "I thought I heard your voice and came looking for you, but you were sleeping! In an alley!"

"Hm?" in her dazed state Weiss finally realized that she was indeed in an alley. That same alley way she chased Ragna down to.

'Wait didn't we-' The white-haired noble turned blistering red as she remembered the events that had passed.

And why her crotch felt so sticky.

"Whose jacket is that anyway?" Ruby brought Weiss put her thoughts. Making her jump and look at her putting the pieces together. "Actually, it looks kind of familiar…"

"Ragna!" Weiss suddenly shouted.

"Huh? You mean that big scary guy with the really cool sword?"

"Ah-ahem." Coughing Weiss easily came up with her cover story. "He helped me during a fight, however the opponent was stronger then we thought and err knocked me unconscious. He must have left his jacket to keep me warm."

"Huh. I guess he's not as bad as you say." Ruby said with a smile before turning to the other end of the alley. "Well we better get going. We still have those keystones to find.

"Y-yeah…." Weiss agreed bringing the jacket to her face it hide the blush that is burning her cheeks. As she did a familiar and oddly comforting smell hit her nose.

'It…kind of smells like him…' Ragna's musk, made Weiss relax a little. And send a delightful shiver down her back.

With a tingle in her hips, and savory lick of her lips, Weiss has a feeling she will met Ragna very soon.

-OOO-

"ACHOO!" Ragna sneezed violently as he traveled through the city was turning into a forest of trees.

"Ugh either it's getting colder…. or someone is going to give me a massive headache…."

* * *

 **I actually don't like this one. Out of the four, Weiss has the hardest time getting along with Ragna in anyway. Given they're on opposite sides of the alignment (Ragna on the chaotic good side and Weiss on the lawful good), and their standoffish personalities, a simple, 'love at first sight' or 'hey your cute let's plow' won't be enough for me to get the little depth of character needed. Even for a prono. Doesn't take a hard eye to notice how out of character these two are in here.**

 **So, I will be doing another Weiss X Ragna hentai to clean my palate of how off this one. When it'll come out? Fucked if I know. -_-"**

 **And for those wondering who I think works well with good ol six foot eight and angry form team RWBY, here's a good ranking.**

 **1\. Blake (I swear, Ragna has a thing for cats)**

 **2\. Ruby**

 **3\. Yang**

 **4\. Weiss**


End file.
